I Won't
by aubreyann012479
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's song "White Horse". Jo runs into Sam and Dean in a bar months after Duluth.


A/N: Ok, so I kinda like this. I'm such a big Jo fan. I just wish she was written as more of a bitch. Let me know what you think.

White Horse

_Say you're sorry--  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to.  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you.  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on.  
Stupid girl,  
I should've known, I should've known. _

He said he'd call. She knew he wouldn't. It was months later and nothing. She had been expecting him not to but that didn't mean it hurt less. If anything, it hurt more, because secretly, she had hoped he would. She had wanted to believe in him so bad. She learned, just like her father had, you can't trust a Winchester. This definitely made things a little awkward when she ran into him at a bar after a hunt.

"Hey, Jo." He called nonchalantly, like they were friends just running into each other in this small town dive bar.

"Dean." She spat. She didn't dare look at him in the eye. She did, however, notice a very uncomfortable Sam standing off to the side, strategically behind Dean.

"How are you doing, Jo?" Sam asked, sheepishly.

"I'm doing fine, Sam. How are you? Not possessed, I assume?" She took a large drink of her whiskey on the rocks.

"Jo, I'm sorry, I should have called and let you know everything turned out okay." Dean said. He flashed her that infamous lopsided smile, almost begging her forgiveness, his eyes pleading.

"You know, it's okay. I figured you wouldn't." She said, finishing the last of her drink and stood up. Throwing a twenty on the bar, she walked outside without so much as a look back. "It was nice to see you again, Sam. Take care of yourself." She called over her shoulder.

_That I'm not a princess; this ain't a fairy tale.  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell.  
This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town.  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it too late for you and your white horse to come around. _

"Jo, wait." She heard him call after her once she was outside. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist, forcing her to turn around to face him.

"Why, Dean? I really don't have the time. I have to get on the road. There's a vengeful spirit in Omaha that I need to get to." She tried to shake him off. Lord, did she. But he was relentless.

"We could help you. You know, it's not really safe to be hunting on your own." He was doing it again, begging her to let him in with a smile and pleading eyes. She had forgotten how mesmerizing those jade green eyes could be. It took her a minute to respond.

"Dean, I really don't need your help. I've been hunting on my own for months now." She stated.

"Come on, Jo. I worry about you."

This statement was probably not intended to make her angry, but Jo was furious. She yanked her wrist out of his grip only to pull it back and connect her fist with his jaw.

"You worry about me? Since when? Since you saw me at the bar in there? Because in case you haven't noticed, I haven't seen you in months, haven't heard from you since Duluth. If you were so worried about me, you should have called." Her voice was loud and unwavering.

Dean looked at her dumfounded with a hand rubbing his jaw. "Jo…"

"It's too late, Dean. You don't get the opportunity to give me empty promises anymore."

_Maybe I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance.  
I had so many dreams about you and me:  
Happy endings.  
Now I know_

She walked away leaving the eldest Winchester standing in her dust. She got in her car and drove to the motel room she was staying at. Instead of getting out of her car, she sat there for awhile.

She thought back to the first time she met the Winchester brothers. She laughed when she remembered Dean's shocked expression when she nailed him right in the nose. She recalled his failed attempt to pick her up. It really wasn't failed, more aborted. She didn't know what had attracted her to Dean so much back then. His jade green eyes held something more than just a cocky personality. A person could get lost trying to figure out all of the emotions behind them.

The fact that Dean was a hunter was definitely a perk. She had always dreamed that she would end up with a hunter. They'd be like a Bonnie and Clyde, traveling the country, smoking the evils of the world. They would settle down and raise their kids eventually, then when they were old enough, they would teach them to be hunters too. Dean had seemed like the perfect guy to do that with.

She guessed she was just naïve to think that Dean Winchester would ever think of her that way though. It was just a stupid school girl crush.

_And there you are on your knees--  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted, but I'm sooo sorry. _

_'Cause I'm not your princess; this ain't a fairytale.  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world; that was a small town,  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your white horse--  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now.  
Oh whoa whoa whoaaa try and catch me now.  
Ooh it's too late to catch me now_.

She heard a knock on the window of her car. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she realized it was him. She cracked her window.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" She asked, annoyed.

"We're staying at this motel too." He stated.

"Well, I'm leaving tonight."

"Jo, I meant what I said. I'm sorry I didn't call. Things got bad after Duluth. Really bad." He said.

"Dean, I'm not mad. Just let down. It's something you Winchester's are pretty good at doin, so I hear." She sighed. The past few months she had wanted nothing more than for Dean Winchester to call her. Give her some perfect explanation as to why she hadn't heard from him. At this point though, she just didn't want to hear it.

"Just let me explain." He begged.

"It's too late." She answered. She got out of her car and made her way into the hotel room.

She grabbed her things threw them into her car. He was still standing there.

"Jo, if you need anything…"

"I won't." She stated as she got into her car. She pulled out of the hotel parking lot and once and for all left Dean Winchester in her rearview mirror.


End file.
